Speak Now
by Anemane Kutchiki
Summary: I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace.There's the silence, there's my last chance.I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, But I'm only looking at you...S2 its a heart -  -;  R and R


After listening to this song for the first time, I knew that I had to write a song-fic about it. Its not that good but I hope you like it. :)

Read and Review. You know what to do ;)

Speak Now- Taylor Swift

"Today's the day" I sigh, as I fix my side bangs and tuck in a loose strand pink hair behind my ears. I look in the mirror one last time. Scanning from the top, my hair is straight, reaching to the middle of my back. I put on a little makeup; it is a special occasion after all. I see a girl wearing a tube top dress that stops a good two inches before her knees. The dress is simple, a white layer of fabric on the breast area and black the rest of the way down with a small black ribbon that decorates the right side. And to finish it off, 3 inch black heels and a red clutch bag.

She looked gorgeous; however her only down fall was her red puffy eyes from the night before. Realizing that crying was going to get her no where she decided that she would make one last stand.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

She snuck in through the enormous plaza doors where Sasuke's wedding would take place. She knew that it was his fiancé that went all out; Sasuke always told her that he wanted a small wedding with only his closest friends and family. Everyone was gathered there; her friends and then she spots the bride's family. All dressed in the finest of clothes with a smug expression across their faces. As she kept wandering the hall, she peeks into a room where the bride, Karin was yelling at bridesmaid for painting her nails the same color as her.

"Who do you think you are! Peel it off, chop your fingers off! I don't care!" Karin shrieked at the trembling girl.

Sakura managed to stop an eye roll as she examined the bride's wedding dress. To her, it was a little over down. The top was way to tight causing Karin's breast to go nowhere else but up, and bottom was so nothing but ruffles it looked like it came straight out from a child's princess book. Karin's hair was tied up into a bun with curled hair framing her face. Sakura thought Karin looked pretty nice overall.

"What I am doing here…" Sakura starts to doubt herself as she looks away from the bride and runs towards the nearest washroom.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Sakura hides behind the curtains trying not to be seen by Karin. Sasuke's bride made sure that she didn't get an invitation... (afraid of competition? I think so!) The organ starts to play, and with every note that is played Sakura feels her heart getting heavier and heavier.

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

It isn't too long before the bride is seen making her way down the isle. "She really does look pretty" Sakura thought to herself. She had a perfect view of Sasuke's face and Karin's back so she was sure not to be seen. He looked so handsome, wearing his black suit with a white tie. His face was as stoic as ever.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?_

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now.

Sakura got lost in a daydream where it was just her and Sasuke, before his parents well his father intervened. "Just like the good old days" she mutters. Fugaku set Sasuke up for an arranged marriage without even meeting Sakura, thinking that it was best for his son. Before she knew it the preacher had already reached the part where it was her turn to step in.

I walk out from behind the curtain without even thinking, my arm shaking as I slowly raise it above my shoulders. Everyone turns around, I see horrified looks from the bride's family but my friends are grinning from ear to ear, encouraging me and giving me support. I turn my eyes away from them because I am only looking at you….

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Sasuke runs towards me as he encircles me in a hug, I have tears in my eyes. We break apart and he grabs my hand and runs out of the plaza to our happy ending.

A sigh of content escapes my lips as I finish reliving our memories, while Sasuke is asleep on the couch, his head on my lap.

_And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'_

"Thank you, Love" He gives me his famous smirk.

"Anytime"

There it is, sorry it was a bit rushed… I wrote this at 4 in the morning loool

I absolutely adore this song. What not to love?

Please review, it really makes my day ^^


End file.
